


Army Retribution

by haruka



Category: Fruits Basket, Hunter X Hunter, Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fruits Basket - Freeform, Gen, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Prince of Tennis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-25
Updated: 2005-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo suffers the wrath of the 12-year-old 'Unholy Army of the Night'</p><p>The setting and character groupings mentioned in the fic are based on the Alternate Universe in Michiru's and my verbal RPG and are not necessarily canon.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Army Retribution

Army Retribution (Hunter x Hunter/Fruits Basket/PoT)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Gon Freecs' expression was serious as he prepared his weapon for battle. He was on a mission.

When the kids in his age bracket realized that they had grown in number to where they exceeded that of any other group in their private school, they had banded together. Echizen Ryoma had started a thread for them in the interschool online community so they could come together and talk where no adults or older siblings could enter. They jokingly dubbed themselves the Unholy Army of the Night.

Their thread was a great place to talk about the things they couldn't with anyone else, and like the rest of the online community, it was part of the honour system. No one ventured into the thread of another age group if it was designated as such.

However, someone did.

When Ryoma saw that sixteen-year-old Souma Kyo had posted in their thread for twelve-year-olds, he declared that there should be Army Retribution for any infiltrate. The only stipulation was that the punishment could not be meted out by anyone in the victim's household for fear of reverse retribution.

That let Kisa and Hiro Souma out, but it was all right. Gon had already volunteered to be the first to exact justice on behalf of their Army.

Once preparations were complete, he headed out to hunt down the perpetrator.

It was about the right time of day for Kyo to be leaving the martial arts club that he'd founded at the school, so Gon hung around in the hallway until the students left. Kyo was the last one out, and Gon began following him.

Just as the older boy stopped to press the elevator button he was hit with a Super Soaker blast of cold water. Kyo yelled in protest and turned to fend off the spray, but he was already dripping from head to foot.

Gon ducked into the stairwell, but not before he had slapped a Post-it note on Kyo's back. On it was Kevin Smith's logo for their group: A fist with the number '12' in the center, and the words Army Retribution written above it. Older people would think twice before peeking in their community thread again!

Gon went home to relay his successful mission to his fellow Army members, and to await Kisa and Hiro's report on Kyo's reaction once the wet Cat made it home.

\--

(Word challenge - Drenched)

(2005)

None of these characters are mine.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
